son of neptune: my version
by Da Pimp4
Summary: This is my version of son of neptune, I don't like how all the other ones make annabeth look like a total crybaby so I made mine diffrent from  most, reviews are always nice,


**Ok I know Its kindof boring right now but It will get better I promise! just give it a chance!**

**constructive critisium is always nicebut if it sux just tell em it sux.**

**I But I has to qrit eit on notes so be nice about spelling mistakes!**

**Also I dont own percy jackson or any of the characters.**

**Enjoy!**

Annabeth POV

Here I am sitting on the beach by the lake at camp is where I go when I miss him.

Everything about the water makes me think of him. The color of his eyes, his smell, his perfect

smile. I sighed as I watched the waves lap the edges of the sand. Making it darker than the rest. I

could hear someone approching me but I was to lost in thought to notice.I was thinking about the

day before he disappered...

_Flashback:_

"ok, I was gonna give you this for Chrismas but I can't wait" Percy said as he was pulling out a

long gray box from his jeans pocket. We were sitting on the beach. Holding hands and discussing

what we were gonna do with the rest of our time off. I looked up at him and saw that his deep sea

green eyes were full of excitment. "go on open it" he said. "oh ok" I said I did'nt really know what to

say. He looked so happy I decided right then that even if I hated it I would have to pretend it was

the best thing in the world. I gentally pulled the top off of the box and peared inside. It was the most

beutiful lockets I had ever seen. I picked it up out of the box and looked at it more closely. On one

side it had a small engraved horse. On the other it has a owl. "well" he said "do you like it". "I love

it" I said and kissed him right on the lips. He tasted so sweet I loved that taste. " man, you have'nt

even opened it yet I wonder what I'l get then" I rolled my eyes at him but pryed the locket doors

open inside was a picture of me and him together and on the other side it said .Σ 'αγαπώ σοφό

κορίτσι I love You wise girl in ancient Greek. " Oh Percy who knew you could be so sweet". And I

kissed him again...

_End of flashback_

I found myself twirling the necklace as I was thinking about this. I often go back to this moment in

time when I'm missing him to much. The person came over and sat next to me. i looked over and it

was Piper."so are you all packed and ready to set off tomarrow?" she asked me. "huh, oh yeah I

was ready as soon as I found out I was going". Finally after weeks of dilibarating. The camp had

decided to send me,piper,leo, and Jason to rescue Percy from the roman camp. "just making sure

because we leave toamarrow at dawn". "Belive me I will be ready 10 minutes before anyone else"

Piper gave her a small smile. "So I guess your excited to see him again" she said. "I don't know I'm

kind of nervous I guess" I know that sounds stupid but I mean what if he met someone else? "what

are you nervous about". " I don't know I guess just because I havent seen him in so long" I lied.

"oh, listen theres a reason I came over here, Jason asked me too he said he wanted to tell you

something but thought it would be better coming from another girl." "ok whats the message". "he

said to tell you to not get your hopes up, because there is no way of knowing that Percy has

recoverd any of his even though his own is coming back its coming very slowly and

that dosent mean Percy has recoverd any of his" Piper gave Annabeth a strage look when she

started laughing. "sorry it's just that I can't belive he thinks I havent already thought about that" "I

know that there is a strong chance he has'nt recoverd his memory and dosent rememember me at

all, I mean I am a daughter of Athena I've thought about it" "yeah but he thinks that you think he will

remember you and there is a really strong possibility he won't" she said slowly as if she was afreid

Annabeth would start screaming at her. "I know, I'm not going to not hope that he remembers me

but I won't break down if he dosent. I've prepared myself for this and I'm ready for whichever

outcome comes." "ok then thats all I needed too tell you" as she was leaving she turned around and

said, "wait, one more thing" "what" Annabeth asked in a tired voice. "I've heard about Percy

nonstop since I've been here but I still don't know what he looks like, do you by chance has a

picture". "oh yeah, I do right here". She unclasped the necklace from around her neck and opened

up the small doors. As she had done over a hundred times over the past few weeks. "wow, he's

cute." was all she said then she turned to leave. "remember be ready at 5 am tomarrow morning

and get some sleep" as she ran off to go join Jason at the camp fire. Annabeth sat there a few

more minutes before putting her necklace back on and heading to her bunk. She needed rest for

the quest she was about to go on. They were finally going to rescue him...They were heading into

the roman camp..


End file.
